


Tanjoubi

by Mochi_chan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alex and Himuro are mentioned, Gift for my friend, It's Kagami's birthday, M/M, Momoi and Riko are mentioned, Team Seirin gets mentioned, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kagami's birthday and it's been recognized by everyone. Everyone except Kuroko.</p><p>Set during Extra Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanjoubi

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for my friend, Leighann, who turned 19 today!

Birthdays were never a big deal to Kagami, his celebrations never being anything grand; it only ever being just him, Alex, and Tatsuya with cake, but Kagami was okay with that. He didn't need a lot; a simple 'happy birthday' would more than suffice any big party or tasty cake, just simply having the day recognized by those he cared about.

What he didn't accept was not having the day recognized.

Not to say that today, Kagami's seventeenth birthday, had been unrecognized by his friends. Vorpal Swords all gave him some form of recognition; a hug from Kise, a bag of snacks from Murasakibara, his 'lucky item' from Midorima, a birthday punch session from Aomine, a card from Akashi, the guys from Seirin all saying 'happy birthday' individually to him. Riko and Momoi both gave him their best attempts at birthday cake, Alex gave him the standard kiss, Tatsuya had mailed him a pair of new Jordans. The day had been completely recognized by all.

All except Kuroko.

Kagami's hypothetical shadow had been the lone person who did not so much as send him a simple 'happy birthday' text; the inaction of the usually thoughtful Kuroko felt like a slap, punch, kick, and tackle all had a child together and let it play around with Kagami's heart. Almost like betrayal, just a few short months ago was Kuroko's birthday and Kagami had gone above and beyond for his partner; skipping practice to cook all of Kuroko's favorite foods and have him over at his apartment for dinner.

"Maybe Kurokocchi is planning something for you and he wants it to be a surprise." Kise voiced, trying to lift Kagami's spirits upon hearing his concerns, "Yeah, maybe..." Kagami muttered, "Speaking of Tetsu, where is he? Practice started an hour ago." Aomine added from his position of laying on the freshly polished court. "He said he was skipping practice; had something important to do." Midorima answered from his station at half court, "See, he's probably planning something for you, Kagamicchi!" Kise exclaimed happily.

Murasakibara decided to chime in there, "I don't know, Kuro-chin never did anything special for our birthdays." he said in between handfuls of chips, "Yes, but Taiga is different from us, exceptional. Don't worry about it too much, Taiga." Akashi said, "I won't, thanks." Kagami replied.

Kagetora announced practice to end early soon after, as the plays they were supposed to run involved Kuroko and in honor of Kagami's birthday; 'a present,' as Kagetora put it.

"Even Coach did something for me." Kagami thought bitterly as he walked back to his apartment, "All I know is, Kuroko better not ask for anything next year." he spat as he arrived at his front door. Normally, the door would be unlocked, signifying Alex was home, but today, the door was locked, "Guess she went out." Kagami mumbled as he pulled his house key out from his pocket, putting it in the slot, turning to allow the tumblers to ease and unlock the door.

Stepping across the threshold and kicking off his sneakers, Kagami immediately took notice of the shoes that were too small to be his and too masculine to be Alex's, _"Maybe Kurokocchi is planning something for you and he wants it to be a surprise!"_ Kise's words flashed through Kagami's memory.

"No way..." he breathed and ventured into the kitchen.

On the table was bags upon mags of Maji Burger, two milkshakes, a candle for ambiance, and most importantly, Kuroko standing in front of him, "Happy birthday, Kagami-kun." the shadow said, face flushed ever so slightly.

Something within Kagami snapped, he lunged forward and took Kuroko into his arms, "Thank you." the taller replied and he placed his lips to Kuroko's to show how truly thankful he was. And to his glee, Kuroko more than welcomed the gesture, mouth opening, granting the redhead access; tongues intermingling in an inexperienced yet passionate dance.

This was the best birthday Kagami ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Tanjoubi is the Japanese word for "birthday."


End file.
